


Outnumbered

by RangerLexi



Series: canon Ethan things (snonk) [3]
Category: snonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerLexi/pseuds/RangerLexi
Summary: Christopher brings Ethan back to the estate.
Series: canon Ethan things (snonk) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978162





	Outnumbered

**Author's Note:**

> non-snonk people: this is from a roleplay :D
> 
> this comes before Alone, I wrote that one then I realized there was more angst potential in this scene too.

“Why’d you bring back the ugly guy?”

Emory’s twelve-but-actually-eighteen-year-old frenemy starts right in with the sass as soon as the door opens. Ethan tries to hide his surprise at her presence as Christopher half-carries, half-drags him into the dining room. 

“What happened?” asks another voice, and Ethan realizes it belongs to fucking  _ Moran _ ,  _ fucking hells why is he here what the fuck is Dad’s game? Associating with magic people? _

Christopher puts a hand on Ethan’s back-- _ fuck that hurts-- _ and shoves him to the ground. With his hands still bound, Ethan isn’t able to break his fall.

“Well, Jazz is dead.”  _ No. _ “Have you two met Ethan?”

_ Don’t show weakness do  _ not _ show weakness these people will prey on it like vultures get it together Ethan. _ With as much dignity as he can manage, he pushes himself into a somewhat upright position.

“Sadly,” Jaydin tells Christopher, just as Moran says, “Yes, I was there when he died.”

_ That fucking smirk how could Felix stand not punching it off his face every day? _

Probably because he made them feel as helpless as Ethan did right now.

Moran notices him glaring and waves. “Hey kid.”

_ Don’t show weakness but holy gods do not antagonize him. _

A set of footsteps down the stairs pulls his attention away from Moran.  _ Kirstyn _ . For a single instant, Ethan almost feels… relieved? But her smirk on seeing him mirrors Moran’s and he remembers who’s side she’s on he remembers fire and Emory and no heartbeat and that single instant is gone.

“Oh, you brought him back?” Kirstyn asks Christopher. “How did it go?” The question was as casual as if she was asking about a business trip, as casual as Ethan always was when he asked that  _ exact same thing _ after every hunt  _ fuck _ .

“I really thought you were better than this,” he tells her, fighting to keep his voice steady.

Christopher puts an arm over her shoulders as she responds, “Guess you were wrong.”

“Oh, where are my manners? Ethan, allow me to introduce my daughter, my  _ heir _ , Lady Kirstyn Kacie.”

It takes a second for him to even process that.

When he does, he doesn’t know what to say.

What does one even say to that?

_ You’re out, for associating with magic people, and I’m going to adopt a magic person to replace you! _

No, no, Dad doesn’t know she has magic.

Unless he does.

_ Don’t show them it hurts. _

But it fucking hurts.

“I couldn’t marry into the name, so I guess I had to find another way,” Kirstyn is saying when he regains the ability to hear above his thoughts.

“My protegee is climbing the ranks, kid,” Moran puts in.  _ So he does know. _ Clearris laughs in the background.

Jaydin says something snarky to Clearris and Ethan tunes it out. 

_ What’s the plan what do I do here come on think there has to be a way out this can’t be it. _

His dad’s--no.

_ Christopher’s _ voice cuts through his thoughts. “Please take Ethan downstairs to his new room.”

Whoever he was talking to takes Ethan’s arm and pulls him to his feet. Momentarily, Ethan thinks it’s Frederick-- _ stop this stop it you know me you saw me grow up that has to mean something-- _ but no. He has the same uniform, but it’s not him. It’s someone new. 

_ Oh my gods the servants helped us I made them help magic people fuck. _

“I sh-should have let Jamie kill you.”

“No, this is much more entertaining than that would have been,” Moran interjects. Ethan struggles for something snarky to say to that but before he can find it Christopher is in his face.

“Much too late for that now anyway.” He pauses and smiles. “And besides, with Jazz dead--”  _ No. _ “--none of them will know where you are.” 

_ And he’s fucking right. _

_ Oh my gods. _

_ I’m fucked. _

“F-fuck you.”

Christopher doesn’t acknowledge the statement. The last thing Ethan sees before the new butler pulls him out of the room is him putting his arm around Kirstyn again.


End file.
